


Dance with the Devil

by Akameda



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Cussing, Explicit Rape, M/M, Non-Explicit Voyuerism, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akameda/pseuds/Akameda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been waiting... just for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with the Devil

"Huh."

Ueda tilted his head up, watching as flakes of icy snow fluttered their way down from beyond the rooftops of buildings he was currently harbored between. The steel grates of a fire escape groaned under booted feet and a hand gripping its chilly railing. Tonight was not the night to be adorned in such a flashy, open costume as one that would require a vest instead of long sleeves, but he could suffer through the sensation of cold. He'd had worse.

A buzzing in his pocket alerted him to a text he had been waiting to get. He thought first not to even open it, anticipating what was said and expecting nothing more or less than information that his target was now headed in his direction. It was his ever-cautious nature that had him checking, and with eyes narrowed at the screen he was glad he did.

_I told you to wear a jacket._

Asshole.

Rapidly typing his reply - _Keep your eyes on him, not me._ \- he gritted his teeth in obvious contempt. Surely his lookout would see the expression change from where he was stationed. 

Whether or not he did, there came no reply, and Ueda hunkered down a little more in his spot, forcing back a grimace at the resultant sound of the aged metal. It was too bad that this was the area his target often frequented. Why couldn't he use some place more reliable?

In the back of his mind he wondered why the guy would even think to use these dingy streets off the main grid of the city. With all that he had to protect, and all the wrongs he had done in his life, the man should have feared finding karma lingering in these desolate areas. Yet, for whatever reason he didn't, and Ueda was thanking his luck every second that that held true.

More seconds spent, and finally there was another buzzing in his pocket. Ueda knew instinctively that this was it, this was the text that he had been waiting for. A shadow appeared at the mouth of the alleyway, and then a costume-clad body with an oh so appropriate theme followed suit.

"Well well... "

Pulling his mask over his face, he waited until the man had walked halfway down the alley before he started to move. The sounds of him descending the creaking fire escape alerted his target, but perhaps not as much as it should have. Ueda wanted him to flee, he wanted to chase, to make this capture worthwhile. This was a long time coming and he wouldn't have it any other way than how he had fantasized it to happen.

"Kamenashi~" Ueda crooned, standing there in the center of the alley, poised just so his confidence would show. A shiver rippled up his spine when their eyes met. The action was one that he forced himself to suppress, blaming it on the weather. "Where are you headed?" His mask muffled the sound of his voice slightly, but that would work to his advantage.

There was no initial response, and Ueda wondered if he had been recognized. From the distance that still stood between them due to Kamenashi's halt - not to mention the darkness of nighttime - he couldn't make out what the taller man's expression was.

Just when he was ready to speak again, his target's wary voice broke through the sudden silence. ".... None of your business." Maybe Kamenashi didn't know who he was, but he understood that the person standing between him and the other end of the alleyway was an obvious threat. "I don't want any trouble, so if you could just-"

"Actually, I can't." Ueda cut him off in turn, smirking his amusement and using it as a way to disguise his anger at the pompous remark. "I've been waiting, just for you."

"What-"

"Just. ...For you." He repeated himself with a self-confident lilt. 

Kamenashi stayed quiet for a few seconds after that, and Ueda felt victorious already.

"What do you want?" Wasn't that a loaded question? Ueda watched as Kamenashi reached to pull out his fake vampire fangs soon after he spoke. "If it's money-"

"It's not."

Again with the silence. 

"Who are you?"

"You should already know." Now that answer seemed to spook the other man.

From their distance, Ueda could tell that he was being regarded with a newfound sense of fear. It wasn't all that shocking; he'd known that he wasn't the only enemy that Kamenashi had made in his lifetime. There were probably ones even more powerful, with more ability to get their revenge, and yet here he was, being the one to exact it. Cowards.

Without another word, Kamenashi promptly turned around, unwilling to continue in the direction that he had been heading. It was exactly what Ueda had been hoping for, so at first he allowed his target to walk away. Then, just when he was sure Kamenashi was counting his blessings, he took off, racing to catch up to the man who reacted instantly with a hurried break into a run. Despite what the taller man was likely hoping for, there would be no escape. If by some chance he even made it to the end of the alleyway, well, that was what his lookout was for. 

"Please, just let me go!"

Ueda heard the words seconds before his powerful hand enclosed on the nape of Kamenashi's neck, yanking him back hard enough that his target was sent stumbling, then falling to the ground in the opposite direction than where he had been headed. 

"I don't want to die!"

"You're not going to die." Ueda growled, rounding on the man and taking in just how pathetic he looked. If he'd wanted to kill him he would have done so already. "Stop being a coward and fight like a man."

There was no way he was going to let this go so unsatisfyingly easy.

Kamenashi slid back without bothering to even try and stand up again. He was regarding his attacker with an uneasy stare that highly contrasted his obviously sexualized Halloween costume, and Ueda was vaguely amused at the thought. "I just want to go home, all right? If this is some kind of prank..."

This time Ueda waited for him to finish, but that never came. "Yes, surely it's just a prank." He goaded sarcastically, walking forward and kicking at his target's legs, prompting him again to get up and face him on an even playing field. "Up. Come on, asshole. No running. Fight me."

"I don't want to fight you!" Kamenashi hissed, scooting away some more to avoid those heavy, pointed boots. "Whatever sick game you're playing, I don't want any part of it."

Ueda laughed derisively. "You don't have a choice!" He advanced on his opponent and before Kamenashi could move away he snatched the man up by the collar of his shirt. The movement finally caused a reaction. His target swung at his face, but did so with such force that his shoes slid on the thin layer of snow now coating the ground. His strike lost power and didn't land, and Kamenashi's body would have hit the ground again if not for Ueda holding fast to it. These boots of his surely weren't just for show. Unlike his lack of sleeves, the grip on them befitted the ice and snow.

Again, Kamenashi went for him, trying to regain his independance as he did so. Ueda blocked the hit aimed for his head, but did so more out of wanting to keep his mask in place than worrying for the pain his opponent's fist might cause.

He allowed Kamenashi to rip free from his grasp, but regreted it the moment that his target took the chance to dart down the alley instead of to fight some more. "I can see that this is useless..." Ueda growled to himself, agitated as he ran to catch up.

It didn't take much time for Ueda's hand to enclose on the back of Kamenashi's shirt, and he was grateful to find that the fabric was durable enough to not tear when he used his grasp in it to throw the taller man front first into the nearest wall. Before Kamenashi could retaliate, he plastered his smaller, but clearly more powerful body against his opponent's back, pinning him there in a posture far too intimate.

Ueda felt a lurch of his stomach as he realized the closeness, and underneath him he felt Kamenashi still. Both of them appeared to be considering their options at that point, but it was Ueda who was freed from the realm of his mind first, and he used his extra seconds prior to the other man doing the same, to grab either of Kamenashi's wrists and twist them backwards. His entire front was an effective weight to keep his target still, even when the man began to thrash.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Kamenashi sounded more angered than fearful, but Ueda aimed to change that.

"Not on your life." He returned, teeth gritted in annoyance and something else as he fought to keep hold of those wrists with just one hand while the other bound them with rope he'd had hidden on the inside of his vest.

"I'll shout!"

"You're not already?"

Distracted, Ueda was not anticipating the sudden backwards motion of Kamenashi's head. It busted against his face, an obvious retaliation for the smartass remark, but was diffused by the mask Ueda was still securely wearing. Though there was little pain due to that, it still pissed the shorter man off that he'd been caught offguard.

"Oh so _now_ you want to fight. Too bad you lost your chance." He hurled the lighter-framed man away from the wall in such a way that Kamenashi staggered to hold his balance, but ultimately failed. Ueda was only satisfied when he heard the resultant painful groaning Kamenashi emitted seconds after he found himself laying face down on the concrete. "Ow ow ow~" Ueda mocked the sounds with a gleeful grin and followed his sudden motion by coming to sit on the center of Kamenashi's back, effectively holding his target down in a way that would prevent him from rolling over. "Hope I didn't bust your nose."

No retaliation occurred aside from Kamenashi turning his head one way, allowing his cheek to press into the snowy concrete. Ueda watched the way he appeared to search the mask on his face for signs of just who was assaulting him, but Ueda was sure that whatever could possibly be recognized on him was marred by the darkness, snow, and mask.

"Nice choice, by the way."

Kamenashi's eyes narrowed and Ueda wondered if he was soon to start making remarks again. His struggling had surely ceased.

"Never would have thought I'd be facing off with such an appropriate supernatural being." Ueda grinned still. Truly, the vampire to his werewolf was more than perfect. "I'm glad I waited until Halloween to come after your worthless ass."

"Who the fuck are you?" Yep, apparently Kamenashi was ready to talk some more.

Curling his fingers in his target's hair, Ueda wrenched backwards, just enough that there would be great discomfort in Kamenashi's neck. "If you can't tell, I'm not telling~" He held the man's head there for a few seconds longer, then promptly dropped it, content with the hiss of pain that answered his decision to do so.

"Don't I deserve a name or something?" What was this? An attempt to drag this out and give time for someone to find them here? Ueda doubted that Kamenashi really cared just who he was.

"You don't deserve shit. You put me through hell, and I'm finally going to get what _I_ deserve."

"What-"

Ueda cut him off by suddenly standing back up and aiming a sharp kick for his side. It knocked the wind right out of his opponent, so he did it again, and again, until Kamenashi was wheezing and gasping for breath. Even then, he paused only briefly before continuing, kicking elsewhere, from the man's chest to his sides, even his legs. He really didn't care so long as he was causing his target harm.

"How does it feel, huh? Tell me, Ka-me-na-shi." The grin had twisted into something bitter, a volatile mix of entertainment and rage.

"St-stop!"

"Huh? What was that? Harder?" Ueda mocked, stalking around to the other side, eyes locked on the crumpled form at his feet.

Kamenashi said nothing, so Ueda pressed onwards, ending his tirade by knocking the lithe man over onto his back and settling a foot on his victim's chest. It didn't need to be all that hard, Kamenashi was too busy trying to regain oxygen to fight against him, but he put all his weight into it anyway, enjoying with sick satisfaction the look of fear finally reflecting purely in the eyes of the man he had been pursuing.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Too bad I can't give you everything you deserve. That would surely kill a pathetic man like you."

"What.... wh-what are you e-even.... _talking_ about...?"

As if he didn't even hear him, Ueda continued. "I _can_ give you a taste of your own medicine, though. Hope you don't choke on it."

He left Kamenashi to wonder what he meant for a few seconds before he slipped down to the man's level again, crouching against his legs as he listened to the sound of his victim's ragged breathing. Damn, he really was weak, wasn't he? Couldn't even take a few kicks. Ueda disregarded entirely the notion that he had used a great bit of his strength in pummeling the defenseless man.

It was when his fingers deftly slid to the buckle of the taller man's belt that Kamenashi finally spoke up again, voicing his distress. "H-hey, no! What are you doing?!"

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine." Ueda smirked, not even looking away from the workings of his hands. "I'd hope you haven't forgotten already."

"I've never raped anyone! You have the wrong guy!"

"Oh yeah?" The belt came undone and Kamenashi started to thrash. The movements only made it easier for Ueda to remove the leather from its confines, but he paid too much attention to doing so, because he was again caught offguard when a foot came flying at his chest.

It landed harshly and Ueda stumbled back, gasping. "You little-!" He moved right back into position, sitting on Kamenashi's knees and seeking revenge with a forceful blow of wielding the belt against his target's face. The taller man recoiled sharply, hissing at the sensation that blossomed on his cheek. Ueda did it again, this time causing a whimper to be released. "You're in no position to pull shit like that! You can either do as I say or I'll make this a hell of a lot worse for you!"

When Kamenashi continued to thrash, Ueda struck him once more, putting more strength behind the swing, and watching with enjoyment the way it landed in more or less the same spot. Somehow, it didn't have the intended fear-mongering response, however, and Kamenashi wriggled around still, trying to get away from what he intended to do to him.

"Delaying it isn't going to help you." Ueda growled, holding the belt in one hand and trying to subdue the man with the other, as well as with his weight.

He anticipated the shout that Kamenashi went to bellow, and Ueda lurched forward, placing the belt between his target's teeth and pulling tight, locking the device around his head and effectively silencing any further protests. "Ahhh, too quick for you. Should have called out sooner than now~" He reveled in the terror staring back at him from those dark eyes, but he wouldn't be fully satisfied until he'd had his way with him.

Ueda went back to working on Kamenashi's pants. There were a few more flailing motions to worry about, but with bruising injuries, there was only so much that Kamenashi could do, especially now that something was in his mouth, blocking his ability to get extra oxygen in the most effective way. The nose was so unreliable, especially when you were so far from normal breathing as Kamenashi was.

"Pity really. You might pass out at this rate." His eyebrows rose, regarding the man underneath him as he finally managed to unzip and begin to tug on both jeans and boxers. "Then you might not get to feel what I have to offer until the next time you wake up." There was a faint look of recognition in Kamenashi's eyes then, as if he had just found a way to escape this torturous event. Ueda grinned when he noticed it. " _If_ you wake up again." 

No, he had no intention of murdering this man tonight, but his bluff appeared far unlike one in the eyes of someone who was wholly at his mercy. Kamenashi took the bait as expected and squeezed his eyes shut, once more attempting to get hold of his breathing. The ragged sounds were comforting in a way.

"Ahhh, not bad." Ueda complimented the slender hips and lower half that he slowly revealed to himself with a few, precise, downward tugs of cloth. It stirred something within him, and coupled with the power he was currently holding over someone that had wronged him so horribly in the past, Ueda could feel the heat gathering in his groin. Not fast enough, though...

The shorter man growled at his own frustration and searched his pockets for his phone. Before he could find it to send a text, he heard footsteps echoing down the alleyway. It didn't startle him; he understood immediately that his lookout had been eyeing them with rapt fascination the entire time they had been engaged in their altercation.

"You can watch from close up. Just don't let him see you." That was one reason for the mask on top of his already complete costume. Ueda would rather reveal himself on his own time than allow Kamenashi the pleasure of recognizing before the time was right.

No voice returned, but Ueda knew his lookout was going to do as said. The footsteps moved in a purposeful direction, and Ueda shot a glance that way just be sure.

Knowing that he was being watched so intently fueled the fire inside of him more. By the time he was drinking in the sight of Kamenashi's body again, he began to feel full on arousal. The cold weather would be a damper - and of course the snow was still falling; the flakes were melting against his bare arms and causing a chill to sweep through him - but if he could just focus more on what he was doing than what was going on around him, he would be fine. That was what his lookout was here for, to watch where he could not.

Under him, Kamenashi was beginning to whimper quite regularly through his garbled wheezing, though Ueda knew not if it was more fear-induced or because he was now being exposed to the autumn air. He liked to think it was the former.

"Aww, don't cry~" He crooned, tugging on Kamenashi's pants legs until he could all but pull them completely off. His boxers followed suit and Ueda smirked at how cold the concrete had to be against Kamenashi's bare backside. "This is just how justice works, you know? I'll leave your shirt on, just so you can't say I never did anything nice for you." Also, because he didn't care for having to work around the wrist restraints that still held his captive's arms behind him.

By the time he was fishing lubricant out from his pocket, Ueda really felt the sensation of arousal, his half-hard dick straining against the front of his jeans. There was just something so... right about the scene painted below him. All that was left now was deciding how he wanted to have Kamenashi. On his back or on his front.

As if to make the decision for him, he happened to catch the taller man's eye while regarding his face through the darkness. What he saw there sent a jolt running straight through him, and Ueda knew he wanted to be able to watch the pain contort those pretty, smooth features as he entered him. On his back would do just fine.

"Don't struggle, or else it's really going to hurt." Ueda purred, now slick fingers circling a tight pucker.

Whether Kamenashi cared for the warning or not, he no longer appeared to find reason to struggle. Even when the digits pressed into him, two at once, it was as if the man had simply given up. Ueda leaned over, grateful that he was given time to savor this experience, and finding himself enrapt with the tears that dotted Kamenashi's lashes, and the flush of bruised cheeks.

"Ahhh..." Moaning quietly, Ueda knew he was more than ready now. His fingers made a messy, quick job of preparation, but he didn't care to elongate that part of the ordeal. Kamenashi had probably felt a dick or two in his time. If not, well... Ueda sneered at the thought of being his first.

He pulled his fingers out and went to work on his own belt, taking the time to glance again in the direction of his lookout. Upon making sure the man was still standing there, he was reassured enough to undo his pants, which allowed his erection to be exposed to the icy air. "Shit." Now that was _not_ something he was enjoying the feel of. The cold worked directly against his hormonal high, so Ueda made just as swift work of running a lubed hand over his arousal and adjusting himself properly between Kamenashi's slender legs. There were a few test nudges of the tip against the tight ring of muscle, a teasing motion in its own right, but Ueda was soon more than ready to proceed.

The heat that he was anticipating did not at all compare to the real thing.

Ueda drew in a sharp inhale through his nose, plunging his length into the awaiting entrance that he had so poorly prepared. Simultaneously, Kamenashi spluttered around the belt in his mouth, his body shuddering unpleasantly against what it was feeling. Those muscles clamped around him, tightening and releasing in untimed, erratic patterns. No comparison could be made to anything he had felt before. The mixture of pleasure and the visual of Kamenashi not at all finding the same ecstasy as he was was simply too unique, too perfect for him.

He sunk into the heated body until there was nothing left to push inside. No matter how many times he had fantasized about this very moment, nothing could equate. Both of his hands grappled for either of Kamenashi's thighs, tugging them against him as he began to thrust without so much as a pause for adjustment on either of their ends. There was no time to waste. He was going to milk this for all that it was worth.

"Yes..." Ueda hissed his satisfaction, fighting to keep his eyes from slipping closed with his rapidly growing pleasure. He wanted to keep watching, to see how Kamenashi's face was contorting with agony, and how his eyes were wordlessly pleading for him to stop, to let this all be over.

The shorter man shook his head, letting his nails bite into the smooth skin he was grasping onto. "You'll get used to it~" In no way was that intended as a comfort. It was something to mock Kamenashi with, to maybe help him remember what he had apparently forgotten from so many years ago. "Mmmm... but you feel so good.... ahhhh.... don't you like it, knowing you're pleasuring me?" Kamenashi's eyes closed then, and Ueda grew frustrated. Not enough to entirely peel his attention away from what he was doing, though. 

In and out, in and out, the silky, clenching muscles were making it very difficult to stave off orgasm. Ueda leaned over his victim's body and placed an absurdly soft kiss along a defined jawline. Their chests pressed together and Ueda left them that way, holding Kamenashi close to his body as he took what he wanted from him.

From this position he could hear the small, almost unintelligible sounds that he had missed before. Not only was Kamenashi trying to regain his breathing, but the tears he'd seen before were no longer simply tears reacting to pain. The man was crying, making it even more difficult for him to breathe.

In a small, twisted moment of mercy, Ueda reached for the belt, knowing by now that Kamenashi wasn't going to have the conscious thought needed to shout for help. There was too much happening to his body, as Ueda's erection plunged deeper and harder with each movement of eager hips.

When the belt was off, Kamenashi cried out, then abruptly coughed, his body heaving while trying to get itself back under control. The shorter man drank in the sight of it all, and he again kissed the side of Kamenashi's jawline, moving up to peck him again on the cheek. The man underneath him grimaced with each gesture, and Ueda would have had it no other way. He was smirking in sadistic delight, and when he sat up, he worked hard to increase his pace that much more. 

"I hope you're enjoying this." Ueda goaded, barely suppressing a low moan. "I know I sure as hell am."

Kamenashi gave no response. He writhed on the ground, not trying to get away, but just trying to seek some measure of solace amidst the agonizing feelings running rampant throughout him.

It was all over in a matter of a few more minutes, with Ueda finally reaching his breaking point. The shorter man gritted his teeth and thrust sharply, entire body tremoring with the intense pleasure that poured through him when orgasm overtook. Kamenashi's body gave a similar shudder, though Ueda didn't quite know if he could even feel the spurt of semen into his ass by this point. He hoped he could.

Ueda savored the contact a little longer before drawing away and redoing his pants. His eyes never his target, a satisfied grin in place and likely only making things worse for Kamenashi, who was staring right back through a watery gaze.

"You can go to the police about this, but they won't be much help." Ueda nudged his foot against the taller man's side and rolled him over, undoing the ropes that bound his wrists with quick and efficient ease. "Have fun recounting every last detail and admitting you were such a weak and pathetic shit who couldn't even defend himself."

He leaned down, voice becoming a whisper as his lips neared Kamenashi's ear. "And I'll have fun coming back for you if you do. Maybe I'll make it last longer. Days, even."

Kamenashi's eyes widened as Ueda drew away and stood straight again. His target was now trying to sit up, likely working to ignore the soreness in various places. The snow that had only been a few flakes here and there was now coming down in blankets almost, and Ueda was far from willing to indulge in the weather for any longer. Coming down from his high, he was beginning to really chill, and with the deed done, there was no reason to linger. 

"I'll see you around, Kamenashi~" As if he were simply going to walk away, Ueda started towards his lookout, but just two steps before he made it, the lookout handed something over and Ueda smirked. He turned around to see that Kamenashi was looking the other direction, and he used it to his advantage. The object was a lead pipe, and Kamenashi didn't know what hit him until he was out cold on the ground following one, simple blow to the head. Ueda knew he had only swung it hard enough to knock him out, so he worried little for the after effects.

He held onto the pipe as he signified for his lookout to use the proper disposable phone to call authorities for help, and as instructed, his lookout did just that. An ambulance would be here soon enough, so there was further reason that they felt no need to stick around.

"You really going to come back for him?"

Ueda snorted, casting one last look in the direction of the unconscious victim of his revenge. "Of course I am. I think the games have only just begun."

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a doozy, but I'm rather happy with it. I might end up re-doing it if I ever plan to use it as a prologue, but for now, I'm pretty content. ^^ I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
